


Confessors

by Metronomeblue



Category: Dominion (TV), Legion (2010)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Spoilers, one-sentence fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metronomeblue/pseuds/Metronomeblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of short writings about Dominion. Tags subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light

**Author's Note:**

> I just cannot anymore.

Gabriel looked down at the blood, crimson and slick on his hands, and the thought that it might have been Michael's, that he might have extinguished his brother's already flickering light, made him feel ice cold and hollow inside.

Gabriel looked down at Michael's pet, the little blond chosen one, and felt a strange sort of relief that his brother had found his own light, had regained his purpose and honor, even if it had to be in service to humanity.

Gabriel looked down on Vega and felt shards of ice grow further in his heart, felt the blade twist in Michael's chest as surely as if it had been his own, and felt what little light he had left in him die.

There would be no mercy that night.


	2. Vague du fond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel dreams.

The water that flowed through the ground swallowed her whole. It clawed at her with ice-cold talons and suffocating teeth, and try as she might, she could not shake free. The water gentled with her efforts, then struck anew, like a knife in her heart.

Laurel woke, her eyes watering, her mouth clamped shut. She wanted to scream, but her lips would not open. She lay back, caught in limbo- awakening was a nightmare, sleep was a foreboding shadow that encompassed her mind. 

She stood, still shivering, and padded barefoot to the well outside. There she found Michael, standing soldier-straight beside the water, eyes like black ice. She felt her torment pale in comparison to whatever plagued the town's dark guardian.

"Do you ever dream you're drowning?" She eventually asked, and he turned to her with understanding resting in his smile. 

"I dream I'm the water."


	3. Vague du fond II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael does his best not to dream.

Michael sat in the darkness of her room, watching her struggle to breathe. Harper's last tears still stained his hands like blood, and the more time he spent in Mallory, the less he trusted the idyllic nature of the town.

The less he trusted Laurel. He hadn't expected Harper's demise to weigh on him so, but her death only brought back Becca's, Jeep, Louis, Charlie, oh _Charlie_. Their blood burned still on his hands, like fire he never learned to put out. His wings grew restless hidden, ever-shifting against such fragile human skin.

She made small, uneasy noises in her sleep, tossing and fighting something unseen. The moment her eyes snapped open, Michael took his leave, drifting to his customary place beside the well.

He slept, barely, dreams filled with Alex's broken body, dead at his hand or Gabriel's, another failure to offer up to the only friends Michael had ever known. Sometimes he even dreamed he rose again, the Flood, glorious and terrible in his fury. He would swallow Mallory, Vega, every angel he knew of and some he didn't.

Nights were better spent reflecting at the well, or the ocean, or the nearby river. Water that called to him without blood. 

Laurel's appearance was a surprise to him, her eyes haunted and feet bare, she slipped from the shadows of her home to approach.

"Do you ever dream you're drowning?" She asked him, and he wants to say a thousand things.

Mostly he wants to tell her that he has drowned. That it was the most peaceful death he has yet to experience, the water red with the blood of his foes and the sky pale with clouds.

"I dream that I'm the water," he says.

_And the dreams are true._


	4. Malediction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malediction: a curse

Arika smiles, her lips curling like burning paper, and the blame in her eyes intensifies as the bullet leaves her gun to bury itself like a grudge between Rose's eyes.

Claire doesn't ask, Arika doesn't tell.


	5. Malefaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malefaction: wrongdoing; an evil deed

Alex never gets around to finding out who killed Bixby. He feels guilty about that later. It eats away at him like an empty stomach, and he lies on his side in Gabriel's eyrie to block the Angels' view of his tattoos. 

"Give her justice," he whispers, tracing the shifting lines. "Just give me a name."

It doesn't come. Nothing comes for months and months, as if someone in God's mail room is pissy with management and refuses to send the messages through. Alex wants this one thing, this one name- and it always just out of reach.

Things start becoming clearer the further they head into the wilderness, and Noma knows the very moment he learns her killer's name. He gasps, and sinks to the ground, slamming his hands against the ground so hard they bleed. 

"Alex?" She asks, but he pushes away her hand the moment it makes contact with his shoulder. 

"I failed her, Nomes," he whispers into the ground, shaking. "I let him get away with it- hell, I believed him." His voice is trembling now, too, and she crouches beside him, wrapping her arms around him as if she could shield him from the world.

"Who?" She asks, though she feels she knows. 

"Whele," Alex rasps out against her shoulder. "Whele."

Noma looks past their campfire to the flat horizon. She swears she can almost see Heaven in the curve of the Earth, and she prays, really prays for the first time in twenty-five years, that Bixby is there.

Alex stops asking, after that.


	6. Maleficent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent: willfully harmful

Black eyes opened on a blue sky, and flinched away from a bright presence to their left. 

Michael looked down at the sleeping angel, already drawing his blades from their places.

The sky burned on above.


	7. Somnious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeep and sleep.

The light of the angels' wings burned so brightly in his dreams he often woke blind.

The gold of her hair tangled with the red of her blood as often as it did his fingers.

Alex screamed, loud enough to shatter glass, the blue lines burning themselves prematurely onto his writhing, agonized body.

Jeep stayed awake more often than not.


	8. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.09- Gabriel is sad. I am sad.

Julian says Michael isn't coming, and Gabriel is glad. He is glad and he is hurt and he is so so very tired. Gabriel wants Michael, his equal and his opposite, his superior and his lesser half. He wants Michael to be there, to hold him in his arms, so close like they were two halves of one soul, the way he does whenever they reunite. He wants Michael to help him stand, to help him up. He wants help. 

But Michael is helping others- others who need his help more, and Gabriel has learned to stand on his own. There will be time later, for reunions and kindness and love.


	9. Homeland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Gabriel angst

He just wanted to go _home_.

Was that too much to ask?  To once more open the gates and see his brethren's true faces, to look into their eyes and see not darkness but light. To find a purity that seemed long since lost to him. To look up and see his father, to have Michael's unwavering devotion once more, to have a family that loved him as much as he loved them.

Michael might never trust him again. No matter what he did, no matter who he saved. Their bond was broken. But Gabriel still held out hope. He still believed that if Michael could reach out, could just trust him once more, they could repair it. He wanted that, to be one soul once more, to fight not against each other but _side by side_.

Michael, at least, deserved to go home. What he had done, his defiance of their father- he had done for the _right_ reasons. He had done as their father wished. And in return, what had he gotten? Nothing but pain and banishment and abandonment. If there was a way to bring their father home, then Gabriel could convince him to let Michael return.  Like a child, begging on his knees. He'd do anything. Because beneath it all, even after the slaughter and the flood, Michael was _good._  

He broke the seal, true. He began the Apocalypse, sure.

It seemed only fitting that if _they_ couldn't go home, nobody should be able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a masochist okay


	10. deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even lying anymore, i'm only good at angst

He wakes up and he wants to die.

There are burns up his arms and he can see Michael's covered in blood, and he knows he's the one who did this.

He knows, even as Michael brushes it off, that his brother's bones ar knitting themselves back together, that his blood is trying in futility to flow, that his nerves must be screaming in agony.

Because Gabriel did this to him.

Michael assures him it was all Lucifer and Julian's doing, that it was the darkness that overtook him, but Gabriel need only look to see. Even the spectre of Lucifer cannot erase Gabriel's guilt, ever-present and pained.

Because Lucifer may have wanted it, but Gabriel delivered.


End file.
